Sasuke-kun
by Empanada55
Summary: One-Shot Definitivamente lo que mas la hacia enojar no era que la ignorara vilmente sino que se entrometiera en sus citas sin razón aparente. -detente; -quiero dejar de amarte de una vez y que deje de doler- Sasuke soltó en seco al chico que al momento de tocar el suelo se arrastro y huyo del lugar Mi primer One-Shot, no sean malitos


.

El timbre de su departamento sonó un par de minutos después de la hora acordada, se hecho un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y bajo a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes- el chico le tendió una flor frente a la cara sonrojado, ella la tomo con una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara, justamente le había obsequiado un narciso, así como aquellos que solía llevarle a sasuke cuando estuvo en el hospital.

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza alejando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos, lo último que quería era que el siguiera atormentándola.

Desde que la guerra ninja había terminado sasuke se había estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, aun más de lo normal. En los entrenamientos se mantenía lo mas alejado posible de ella, la evitaba y cuando le hablaba solía contestarle con su típico monosílabo; Pero definitivamente lo que mas la hacia enojar no era que la ignorara vilmente sino que se entrometiera en sus citas sin razón aparente.

De pronto llegaba y se deshacía del tipo con quien estaba.

-Muchas gracias- sakura tomo la flor y sonrió con mas ánimos invitándolo a pasar mientras ponía la flor en agua -¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunto saliendo de la cocina con un florero y un poco de agua

-Iremos a dar un paseo, hay unos arboles de cerezo cerca de aquí-

-Me encantan los cerezos- Sakura se toco el cabello con un puchero y el chico soltó una sonrisa ligera

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro- sakura sonrió

.

.

.

Después de caminar algunos minutos llegaron a un lugar rodeado de cerezos. Había un pequeño camino que terminaba justo frente a una fuente enorme con mucha luz. A las orillas del camino había bancas casi cubiertas de pétalos de cerezo que volaban con el viento y se mecían en el aire.

Ambos seguían en silencio el camino, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos

El chico planeaba estrategias con el fin de que sakura se interesara mas plenamente en el y lograra olvidar al joven Uchiha, porque ni siquiera para los pretendientes de otras naciones que viajaban a Konoha para cortejarla era un secreto que el Uchiha era un capitulo no cerrado en la vida de la Haruno

Por su parte sakura estaba ansiosa y asustada por la posible aparición del Uchiha. Tenía tanto miedo de verlo repentinamente, con el rostro furioso, mandando miradas acecinas a todo a su paso y a ella en especial. Le frustraba tanto su actitud, tanto que le dolía en gran parte

-Sabes… me encantan los cerezos- sakura reacciono con la voz de su acompañante, parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió -me recuerdan a ti- el chico apresuro un poco su paso parando frente a ella y tomo un mechón se cabello –son casi tan hermosos como tu- El muchacho se inclino lentamente, cerro sus ojos y la tomo del brazo. Sakura sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella…

Se suponía que intentaba olvidar a sasuke, entonces ¿Por qué deseaba tanto que apareciera justo en ese momento?

Y tal como lo deseo

Sasuke apareció de pronto, tomo a sakura delicadamente del brazo y la empujo detrás de el. La Haruno estaba tan aturdida por sus emociones que no se dio cuenta cuando sasuke tomo al chico por el cuello, lo sostenía a algunos centímetros del suelo, amenazándolo con su sharingan encendido y su katana en la mano

-detente- De pronto se le inundaron las pupilas, el pecho comenzó a dolerle y su respiración se agito –quiero que esto termine de una vez, ya no quiero que me confundas- algunas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas –quiero dejar de amarte de una vez y que deje de doler-

Sasuke soltó en seco al chico que al momento de tocar el suelo se arrastro y huyo del lugar

Lo miro directamente a los ojos y fue ahí cuando sakura se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ya no eran negros, se veían opacos, les faltaba luz. Se sintió estúpida por verse obligada a devolverles la luz a sus ojos

-sasuke… te amo tanto que duele cuando respiro- la pelirosa puso ambas manos en su pecho y apretó la tela de su vestido –pero si haces esto es imposible que te olvide porque… porque me aferro mas y mas a ti- sakura levanto la vista y se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior -Se que no soy lo que tu buscas, mi cabello no es largo y tiene un color muy llamativo para tu gusto, se que no soy una persona callada, de hecho hablo demasiado- Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa ladina –se que siempre me has considerado un estorbo, una molestia pero te amo tanto que si tu me dejaras, yo podría cambiar esa imagen infantil que tienes de mi, yo podría cambiar tan solo para hacerte feliz sasuke- sakura dejo salir todas las lagrimas que retenía y agacho la cara ocultándola con sus mechones rosados.

Era verdad, el había cumplido sus objetivos y al final de todos ellos se había equivocado

Pero más que nada se había equivocado al dejar de lado los sentimientos de sakura, y los suyos propios, para buscar un poco de paz donde nuca la hubo.

Justo ahora que tenia a sakura en frente lo entendía, porque sakura era esa luz al final de la oscuridad, ella era la luz de su camino.

En completo silencio guardo su katana, el único sonido era el de el tenue llanto de sakura. La miro sin expresión alguna y tomo su mentón haciendo que levantara el rostro, sakura se mordió el labio inferior intentando dejar de llorar. Con sus dedos seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo recargo en su pecho.

Sakura desde su lugar podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de sasuke. Era una sensación tan fascinante para ella que las lágrimas dejaron de fruir, aquel sonido provocaba que algo dentro de ella volviera a estar completo.

-Hace tiempo que te dije que nuestros caminos debían separarse, que era tiempo de que cada quien recorriera caminos diferentes.- Sasuke busco las palabras correctas, no le era nada fácil expresar lo que sentía –es hora de que nuestros caminos se unan de nuevo. Quiero caminar junto a ti- El Uchiha tomo un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos y lo observo por algunos segundos –Y se que algunas veces me molesta tu voz, y que eres demasiado ruidosa pero eres tu sakura… siempre has sido tu-

Sasuke se aparto lentamente de ella esperando su reacción, sakura lo miro sorprendida, una sonrisa surco sus labios y se lanzo contra su pecho abrazándole inesperadamente

-Te amo tanto sasuke-kun- el moreno torció el gesto

-no seas molesta- Exigió tapándose la cara con la mano

-¿Te sientes mal sasuke-kun? - Sakura tomo la mano de sasuke y la retiro de su rostro. Lo que vio fue lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

_A sasuke sonrojado…_


End file.
